leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nami
Ein , der Namis Fähigkeiten berührt, erhält für Sekunden 60 |ms}} ( 120 |ms}} erhöht}} bei ). |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| bzw. anvisiert wird oder wenn einer in den Einschlagsbereich von bzw. läuft. |video = Nami-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nami wirft eine Wasserkugel ins Zielgebiet, welche an getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} anrichtet, diese und für Sekunden . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| als luftbefindlich. * Mit der Ausführungszeit dauert es etwa Sekunden, bis die Wasserkugel trifft. Egal, wie weit entfernt die Fähigkeit ausgeführt wird, sie trifft immer nach der gleichen Zeit (etwa Sekunden9: |video = Nami-Q }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nami entfesselt einen Wasserstrom auf den ausgewählten Champion oder auf sich selbst, welcher danach auf bis zu zwei nicht betroffenen Champions überspringt (wechselnd zwischen Gegner, Verbündeter und Nami selbst). |leveling = |description2 = Ebbe und Flut Verbündete und verursacht |magisch}} an Gegnern, wobei jeder Abpraller 85 % % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} so effektiv ist, wie der davor. |leveling2 = }} }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockieren nur einen Abpraller. Ebbe und Flut springt danach weiter und kann auch das Ziel wieder auswählen, was die Fähigkeit blockiert hat. |video = Nami-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 11 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nami segnet den ausgewählten oder sich selbst für 6 Sekunden. Dadurch verursachen die nächsten drei und Fähigkeiten |magisch}} und das Ziel für 1 Sekunde. |leveling = |Magischer Gesamt-Bonusschaden| }} % }} |description2 = Durch Segen der Gezeitenruferin verstärkte Fähigkeiten mit Flächenwirkung fügen Einheiten, die keine Champions sind, % weniger Schaden zu. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| an und kann ganz normal (der Bonus-Schaden selber interagiert mit nichts davon). ** Segen der Gezeitenruferin kann keine Strukturen schädigen. * Segen der Gezeitenruferin löst nicht mehr als einmal pro Angriff. * Der Bonus-Schaden wird bei der Aktivierung von Segen der Gezeitenruferin berechnet und aktualisiert sich danach nicht mehr. ** Er profitiert außerdem nur von der des Verbündeten und nicht von Namis. |video = Nami-E }} }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nami beschwört eine Flutwelle, welche in die gewählte Richtung läuft. Getroffene Gegner erleiden |magisch}}, werden für |geschätzt}} Sekunden und danach für Sekunden . |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| löst auf Nami sofort bei Aktivierung aus. * Hochgeworfene Gegner landen etwas näher am Ausführungsort. |video = Nami-R }} }} cs:Nami en:Nami es:Nami fr:Nami pl:Nami pt-br:Nami ru:Нами zh:娜美 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Nami ist eine eigenwillige, junge Vastaya der Meere und die erste des Marai-Stammes, die aus den Wellen auf das Festland ging, als das uralte Abkommen mit den Targoniern gebrochen wurde. Da es keinen anderen Ausweg gab, nahm sie sich der Aufgabe an, das heilige Ritual zu beenden, welches die Sicherheit ihres Stammes gewährleisten sollte. Inmitten des Chaos dieses neuen Zeitalters sieht sich Nami einer ungewissen Zukunft gegenüber, der sie sich mit Mut und Entschlossenheit stellt. An ihrer Seite ist stets der Stab der Gezeitenrufer, mit dem sie die Mächte des Meeres selbst heraufbeschwören kann. Die Gezeitenruferin Nami ist eine eigenwillige, junge Vastaya der Meere und nutzt ihren mystischen Stab der Gezeitenrufer, um die Gezeiten zu formen und die anderen Marai vor Gefahren zu schützen. Sie ist die Erste ihrer Art, die den Ozean verließ, um an Land zu gehen, und stellt sich dem Unvorstellbaren mit Mut, Entschlossenheit und waghalsigem Eifer. Die Meere westlich des Targon bewohnen die Marai, ein vastayanischer Stamm. Vor langer Zeit entdeckten diese nixenartigen Kreaturen in den Tiefen eine Kluft. Aus ihr stieg eine schreckliche, schleichende Dunkelheit empor, die alles Leben zu vernichten suchte. In der Mitte ihres Dorfes platzierten die Marai einen glühenden Stein, auch bekannt als Mondstein. Ihm wird nachgesagt, mit himmlischer Magie erfüllt zu sein. Sein eindringliches, ätherisches Licht soll die Marai vor den Kreaturen aus dem Abgrund beschützen. Alle hundert Jahre jedoch wird das Licht des Mondsteins schwächer. Wenn dies passiert, wählt der Stamm den mutigsten Krieger aus und verleiht ihm den Titel des Gezeitenrufers. Der Gezeitenrufer muss sich in die eisige Dunkelheit der Kluft stürzen, den Grauen darin widerstehen und eine Perle heraufholen. Ist der Gezeitenrufer erfolgreich, steigt er an die Küste empor, wo ein leuchtender Wanderer vom Gipfel des Targon mit einem Mondstein in der Hand wartet, um ihn gegen die Perle zu tauschen. Es ist ein beschwerliches und täuschendes Ritual, das über das Schicksal so vieler entscheidet, doch durch diesen Tausch können die Kreaturen aus der Dunkelheit in Schach gehalten werden. In der Vergangenheit schickten die Marai ganze Truppen ihrer besten Krieger, um die Perle zu holen, doch je mehr Streitkräfte sie schickten, desto stärker wurden die Monster, als würden sie sich an ihrer Energie laben. Während eine Armee von den Abscheulichkeiten dort unten vernichtet werden würde, kann ein einziger Späher – gewappnet mit einem legendären Stab der Marai, mit dem die Gezeiten kontrolliert werden können – die Gefahren der Tiefe lange genug umgehen und mit der Perle entkommen. Nami hatte sich schon immer gewünscht, zur Gezeitenruferin auserwählt zu werden, doch sie war jung und impulsiv. Sie war zwar eine mutige Kämpferin, doch unter den Marai war sie auch für ihre sture Entschlossenheit bekannt, die ihr schon oft Ärger eingehandelt hatte. In Namis Jugend wurde das Licht des Mondsteins wieder schwächer, ein weiteres Jahrhundert war fast um. Nami stellte sich der Prüfung des Gezeitenrufers. Doch aufgrund ihrer impulsiven Art zogen die Alten Rasho vor, einen besonnenen Krieger, der auch im Kampf stets einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte, und machten ihn zu ihrem Gezeitenrufer. So tauchte Rasho hinab in die Tiefen des Abgrunds. Eine Woche verging, dann eine weitere. Die Marai warteten einen ganzen Monat auf die Rückkehr ihres Gezeitenrufers, doch von Rasho fehlte jede Spur. Noch nie zuvor war ein Gezeitenrufer nicht zurückgekehrt. Die Alten warteten und diskutierten, während der Mondstein immer schwächer wurde. Nami wusste, dass jemand die Verantwortung des Gezeitenrufers übernehmen musste, sonst wären sie alle verloren. Sie musste die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen. Nami ergriff den Stab ihrer Mutter und tauchte in den Abgrund hinab. Nach mehreren Tagen kehrte sie mit der Perle, dem Stab des Gezeitenrufers und einem Ausdruck stillen Entsetzens in ihren Augen zurück. Obwohl ihre Dreistigkeit großen Unmut hervorgerufen hatte, bewunderten die Alten Namis Mut und ernannten sie offiziell zur Gezeitenruferin. Nami stieg an die Oberfläche und ritt auf einer Welle ans Ufer, um den Landwandler zu treffen. Der Steinträger war jedoch nirgendwo zu finden. Stattdessen wartete eine betagte Frau am Strand. Die Frau, deren Großeltern Zeugen des letzten Handels mit dem Gezeitenrufer gewesen waren, erklärte, dass es keinen Mondstein gab. Der Aspekt des Mondes war das einzige Wesen, das einen Mondstein heraufbeschwören konnte, aber sie war vom Targon geflohen. Nami konnte das nicht hinnehmen. Sie schwor, den Aspekt zu finden und den Mondstein zu beschaffen. Das Leben ihres Stammes hing davon ab. Mit der Macht des mystischen Gezeitenstabs beschwor sie immerwährendes Wasser unter ihre Flossen, damit Nami ihre Suche an Land fortsetzen konnte. Wild entschlossen schwamm die Gezeitenruferin in eine völlig neue Welt. Alte Geschichte Nami kanalisiert die Urenergien des Ozeans, indem sie seine geheimnisvollen, stärkenden Eigenschaften und die rohe Kraft der Gezeiten für sich nutzt. Auch wenn viele es ihr nicht zutrauten, bewies Nami den Mut und die Zielstrebigkeit, sich einer gefährlichen Aufgabe anzunehmen, der sich niemand sonst gewachsen fühlte. Nun glaubt ihr Volk, sie sei die Gezeitenruferin, eine Auserwählte, deren Schicksal darin besteht, eine Suche, die für das Überleben ihres gesamten Volkes essentiell ist, abzuschließen. Die heilige Pflicht der Gezeitenruferin besteht darin, einen Mondstein an sich zu nehmen, ein mächtiges Objekt, das man nur in den hoch aufragenden Weiten der Welt an der Oberfläche finden kann. Ihr Volk, die Marai, vertrauen darauf, dass das Licht des Mondsteins sie vor den Schrecken der Tiefe schützt. Doch die Macht des Steines währt nur einhundert Jahre. Bevor sein Licht erlischt, muss die Gezeitenruferin in die Große Tiefe reisen, eine Tiefseeperle heraufholen und sie an die Oberfläche bringen. Dort findet in der Nacht der Wintersonnenwende des einhundertsten Jahres ein zeremonieller Austausch mit einem Landgänger statt, der den Mondstein bei sich trägt. Indem sie die Perle gegen den Mondstein eintauscht, stellt die Gezeitenruferin das Überleben der Marai für ein weiteres Jahrhundert sicher. Doch zu Namis Zeit, als die einhundert Jahre zu Ende gingen, konnte keine Gezeitenruferin gefunden werden. Ohne eine Auserwählte, welche die Aufgabe bewältigte, würde ihr Volk auf eine Katastrophe zusteuern. Doch die Marai warteten ab und vertrauten darauf, dass eine Gezeitenruferin erscheinen würde. Nami wollte nicht untätig herumsitzen und beharrte darauf, dass, ohne eine Gezeitenruferin, die sie alle rettete, jemand etwas unternehmen musste. Mutig entschied sie, die Aufgabe selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und begab sich allein in die gefährlichen Tiefen. Niemand erwartete, dass sie überleben würde, doch nach sechs Tagen der Schlachten gegen unaussprechliche Schrecken kehrte Nami mit der Perle in der Hand zurück. Die Marai begrüßten sie als die neue Gezeitenruferin. Nun musste Nami nur noch an die Oberfläche reisen und den Austausch abschließen. Als Nami an der Oberfläche ankam, fand sie jedoch nur das menschenleere Ufer vor. Tagelang wartete sie in einer mystischen Bucht und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. In all den Legenden, die sich um die Gezeitenruferin rankten, hatte der Träger des Mondsteins es nie verpasst, dort zu sein. Nami musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Sie kannte die Welt an der Oberfläche nur aus Geschichten und Gerüchten, doch das Überleben der Marai hing von ihr ab. Nachdem sie die Gezeiten beschwört hatte, um an Land zu kommen, begann Nami ihre Suche nach dem Mondstein und wurde die erste ihrer Art, welche die Welt oberhalb des Ozeans erkunden sollte. Sie ließ ihre Heimat zurück und schwor, nicht zurückzukehren, bis sie die Aufgabe der Gezeitenruferin abgeschlossen hatte. }} Beziehungen * ist auf der Suche nach dem , da diese die einzige Person ist, die den Mondstein wiederherstellen kann, damit ihr Volk überleben kann. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassische Nami Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Nami Koi-Nami Screenshots.jpg|Koi-Nami Flussgeist Nami Screenshots.jpg|Flussgeist Nami Urf, der Nami-ti Screenshots.jpg|Urf, der Nami-ti Koi-Nami Chromas Screenshots.png|Koi-Nami Element (Chroma-Paket) Skins ; : * Auf ihrem Splash-Art hat sie orange-gelbe Augen, im Spiel sind sie allerdings rötlich-pink. * Auf ihrem Splash-Art ist ihr Kopfschmuck schwarz, im Spiel ist dieser jedoch lila. ; : * Sie lehnt an den an. ; : * Sie lehnt an verschiedene Wassergeister aus allerlei Mythologien an. * Wenn sie in die Basis , singt sie einen Teil ihres Login Screens. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1. Aprils 2015 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** *** Er hat sich auf seiner eigenen Party ausgeschlossen. ** ** ** * Sie ist als verkleidet. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Im Vordergrund kann man einen nicht-rostigen sehen. * Dieser Skin basiert auf dem . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von SKT T1 bei der Season 6 Weltmeisterschaft zu feiern, zusammen mit folgenden Skins: ** ** ** ** ** * Sie repräsentiert Wolf und war sein zweiter Weltmeister-Skin. ** Sein erster war . ** Die Idee für die -Animation kam von Wolf selber und zeigt seine Signatur. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann man sich hier anschauen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Spirit river Nami| League of Legends Music Tidecaller| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Die Entstehung der „SKT T1 WM 2016“-Skins League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Nami Konzept 1.png|Nami Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Konzept 2.png|Nami Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Portrait Exploration.png|Nami Portrait Exploration (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Animation Studies.png|Nami Animation Studies Nami Merjungfrau Skulptur.jpg|Nami Model (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nami Haie Witz Konzept.png|Nami Haie Witz-Konzept Nami Haie.jpg|Nami Haie Witz Model Nami Koi render.png|Koi Nami Model Nami koi.jpg|Koi Nami Fishee Witz Model Flussgeist Nami Teaser.jpg|Flussgeist Nami Promo Nami Flussgeist Konzept.jpg|Flussgeist Nami Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami IdA Konzept 01.jpg|Nami: In den Abgrund Konzept 1 (vom angestellten Riot-Künstler Viviana Medeiros) Nami IdA Konzept 02.jpg|Nami: In den Abgrund Konzept 2 (vom angestellten Riot-Künstler Viviana Medeiros) Nami Programm Chroma Konzept 01.jpg|Programm Nami Chroma-Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Regition) |-|Skin-Spotlights= Koi-Nami - Skin-Spotlight| Flussgeist Nami - Skin-Spotlight| Urf, der Nami-ti - Skin-Spotlight| Tiefsee-Nami - Skin-Spotlight| SKT T1-Nami - Skin-Spotlight| Programm Nami - Skin-Spotlight| |Trivia= Trivia *Nami wurde von Classick entworfen.Classick confirms he designed Nami * Man nannte sie während ihrer Entwicklung einfach "Mermaid".https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ ** Nami sollte nach Classick eigentlich "Romlariel" heißen, man entschied sich aber dagegen.Zileas reveals potential name * Der Name "Nami" (波) hat im japanischen verschiedene Bedeutungen, wird üblicherweiße aber mit "Welle" übersetzt. **"Nami" ist auch eine Komponente aus dem Wort "Tsunami" (津波), welches aus dem japaischen Vokabular stammt. ** Den Namen Tsu(nami) mit ihrer Ulti zu kombinieren, kann ein sehr effektives Wortspiel ergeben. * Namis Konzept und "Leute" (die Marai) sind von der Meerjungfrau inspiriert, einer mystischen Kreatur, welche typischerweise mit dem Meer verbunden ist. * Nami gehört zu der Rasse Vastaya und dem Meeresvolk der Marai. * Die kleinen Haie in Namis Witz sind optisch denen aus "Lets go Fishing" von ähnlich. * Namis Geschichte weist einige Paralellen zu der Serie auf, wo die Sicherheit eines funktionierenden Utopias dank der Kraft von "Sonnensteinen" sichergestellt wird. ** Als Teil der Gesichte: der letzte Sonnenstein stirbt und die einzig bekannten Reste sind jenseits des Ozeans. *Namis Fähigkeit ist eine Anlehnung an die Gezeiten des Wassers. *Einige von Namis Fähigkeiten sollten ursprünglich andere Namen erhalten: **Namis passive Fähigkeit, , sollte ursprünglich "Celerity" (Deutsch: Geschwindigkeit) heißen.11/19 PBE Patch: Nami and item changes. **Die Fähigkeit sollte "Hydro Blast" (Deutsch: Wasserexplosion) heißen. **Namis sollte einmal "Surging Tides" (Deutsch: wogende Gezeiten) heißen, welche nun der Name ihrer Passiven ist. ** Namis dritte Fähigkeit, , sollte ursprünglich "Aqueous Empowerment" (Deutsch: wässrige Bemächtigung) heißen. *Nami ist der einzige Champion, der ein Wort sagt, wenn im Chat der Befehlt "/laugh" eingegeben wird. Sie sagt ab und zu "yeah". * Namis Augen waren ursprünglich in ihrem klassischen Bild rot, wurden später aber zu orange-gelb geändert. Bei ihrem Model im Spiel sind ihre Augen immer noch rosafarben/rot. * Namis Helm in ihrem klassischen Bild ist schwarz, doch im Spiel erscheint ihr Helm lila. Champion-Enthüllung: Nami, die Gezeitenruferin ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Enthüllung: Nami, die Gezeitenruferin Die neueste Support-Championesse in der Liga ist , die Gezeitenruferin. Als Wassermagierin, welche die Urgewalten des Ozeans beherrscht, nutzt Nami die des Wassers und die rohen Mächte der Gezeiten. P= ;Wogende Gezeiten left|64px Verbündete Champions, die von Namis Fähigkeiten betroffen sind, profitieren für kurze Zeit von . |-|Q= ;Wassergefängnis left|64px Nami schickt eine Wasserblase in Richtung eines vorgegebenen Ziels in die Luft, die verursacht, und von der Blase getroffene Gegner . |-|W= ;Ebbe und Flut left|64px Entfesselt eine Woge, deren Ziel sowohl ein Gegner als auch ein verbündeter Champion sein kann. Das Wasser kann von Champion zu Champion spritzen und verursacht an Feinden und heilt verbündete Champions. |-|E= ;Segen der Gezeitenruferin left|64px Nami gewährt einem verbündeten Champion eine Verbesserung, durch welche dessen Angriffe und eine erhalten. |-|R= ;Flutwelle left|64px Nami beschwört eine riesige Flutwelle, die von ihrem Standpunkt ausgeht. Die Welle verursacht und alle gegnerischen Einheiten, über die sie hinwegspült. Gegner, die näher am Ausgangspunkt der Welle stehen, werden für eine kürzere Zeitspanne als solche, die weiter weg stehen. Doch alle werden für einen beträchtlichen Zeitraum und Flutwelle hat eine hohe Reichweite. Spielweise Als Supporterin mit mächtigen Massenkontroll-Fähigkeiten kann Nami in jeder Phase eurer Spiele große Wirkung entfalten. In der Lane gehört es zu Namis Spezialitäten, den Druck auf den Gegner aufrechtzuerhalten. Die Verbesserungen von ermöglichen es ihrem Lane-Partner, aus Auseinandersetzungen als Sieger hervorzugehen, und die Betäubung auf große Entfernung durch hält Gegner mit wenig Leben vom Angreifen ab. Da ihre auch noch weiterspringt, um an Gegnern in der Nähe Schaden zu verursachen, zahlen sich Namis Kernfähigkeiten am besten aus, wenn ihr Partner angreift. Wenn in der Mitte des Spielverlaufs Teamkämpfe häufiger werden, erhöht sich der Nutzen von . Je mehr Champions die Welle erfasst, desto effizienter wird sie. Ihr könnt und nutzen, um das Stellungsspiel eures Gegenübers mit Betäubungen und Verlangsamungen zu stören und den Vorteil ihrer Fähigkeit in Kombination mit nutzen, um bei der Jagd auf einen fliehenden gegnerischen Champion zu helfen. Durch ihre wirkungsvolle Kombination aus Massenkontrolle und Verbesserungen behält Nami auch zum Ende des Spiels hin ihr großes Potential in Teamkämpfen. Auch wenn sie nicht an vorderster Front Schaden austeilt, wird Nami durch die Reichweite ihrer Fähigkeit zu einem fantastischen Charakter, um einen Kampf zu eröffnen. Die enorme Distanz, die zurücklegt, kann mit Leichtigkeit einen Teamkampf provozieren oder ihr erlauben, aus dem Kampf herauszukommen, während ihre Kontrahenten durch die Last der Welle verlangsamt sind. center|640px Um mit Nami erfolgreich zu sein, kommt es darauf an, ihre offensiven Fertigkeiten und ihren defensiven Nutzen im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Lernt, die wogende Welle zu reiten und euer Team wird dem Sieg entgegenschwimmen. |patchhistory= = Versionsgeschichte = V10.3: * ** Heilungsstärke ist normal ⇒ wird um 10 % verringert. V10.1: * ** Verstärkt die nächsten 3 normalen Angriffe ⇒ Verstärkt die nächsten 3 normalen Angriffe und Fähigkeiten (Durch Segen der Gezeitenruferin verstärkte Fähigkeiten mit Flächenwirkung fügen Einheiten, die keine Champions sind, % weniger Schaden zu.) V9.2: * ** Kann nicht mehr länger via Minikarte verwendet werden. Wenn ein Spieler beim Benutzen einer dieser Fähigkeiten über die Minikarte fährt, wird die Fähigkeit in diese Richtung gewirkt. V4.13: * Allgemein ** Lauftempo: 340 ⇒ 335 * ** Abklingzeit: 9 Sekunden auf allen Rängen ⇒ 10 Sekunden auf allen Rängen. V4.5: * Allgemein ** Empfohlene Gegenstände: Die empfohlenen Gegenstände wurden aktualisiert. V4.1: * ** Die Abklingzeit beginnt anstatt bei Beginn der Ausführung nun wenn die Ausführung beendet ist. ** Falls Nami während der Ausführung von „Flutwelle“ stirbt, wird die Abklingzeit nicht ausgelöst. V3.14: * ** Das zusätzliche Lauftempo skaliert nun mit +1 zusätzliches Lauftempo pro 10 Fähigkeitsstärke (0,1 Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke). * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,65 auf 0,5 verringert. * ** Die prozentuale Stärke der späteren Sprünge skaliert nun. Jeder Sprung gewährt 0,75 % mehr Stärke pro 10 Fähigkeitsstärke. * ** Der Prozentsatz der Verlangsamung skaliert nun mit +1 % Verlangsamung pro 20 Fähigkeitsstärke (0,05 Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke). * **Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,7 auf 0,6 verringert. V3.10: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Betäubung manchmal länger andauerte als beabsichtigt. V3.7: * Die Grund-Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1350 auf 1500 erhöht. * ** Das zusätzliche Lauftempo wurde von 30 auf 40 erhöht. * ** Die Wirkdauer der Betäubung wurde von 1,25 auf 1,5 Sekunden erhöht. V3.5 (Balanceaktualisierung): * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 2500 auf 2750 erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 140/120/100 Sekunden auf 120/110/100 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 100/150/200 auf konstante 100 verringert. V3.04: * **Es wurden neue visuelle Effekte hinzugefügt, um die Höhe der verbliebenen Ladungen deutlicher zu machen. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 5 auf 6 Sekunden erhöht. V3.02: * Ihre normalen Angriffe werden nun etwas schneller ausgeführt. * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 335 auf 340 erhöht. }}